1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet leash and more particularly to a no-tangle retractable leash used in connection with simultaneously walking of two pets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retractable pet leashes are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,762,029, 5,887,550, 6,003,472, 6,024,054 all show a retractable pet leash. However, owners of multiple pets, such as dogs, require the use of multiple retractable leashes, which is very inconvenient.
To solve that problem, multiple pets can be walked while using one handle retractable leash, according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,893. Additionally, a single handle retractable leash for multiple pets is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,270.
However, such multiple-pet retractable-leash devices are plagued with problematic leash entanglement. Two pets allowed to run, while tethered to leashes, will most certainly entangle creating a handling problem for the person using the device.
Leash-entanglement prevention devices for non-retractable leashes are known. They are represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,273,029 and 6,626,132. Such devices, when used with retractable leashes, however, do not resolve the entanglement problem of the two-pet retractable-leash devices.
Thus, there is a need for a device that combines the use of two retractable leashes in a one-hand-held device where the leashes automatically disentangle.